craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight of the Daedalus/Rulebook
This rulebook is intended as a setting rulebook to supplement the Craftsmen and Chimeras Rulebook. It was last updated during version 2.1. Introduction Flight of the Daedalus is a realistic science fiction universe. It possesses no fantastic elements, and as such, players will be limited to playing as Humans, though they may be technologically augmented. The original Flight of the Daedalus campaign begins in the year 2067. The world Technology This section will detail some of the differences in technology that have been developed on Earth by the year 2067. Economics * Lead and tin become rare as global reserves run out. * Mining operations on Luna and in the Kuiper belt have become common. * Nuclear fusion has become an economically viable energy source. * Space tourism has become a booming industry. Societal shifts * Gay marriage is legalized nearly worldwide. Overt homophobia becomes as anachronistic as overt misogyny and racism are in today's society. Social progress advocacy groups have long since shifted to the fight for transgender rights and equality, where they have since made significant progress. * Automation causes unemployment rates to soar to record levels. Many countries begin to implement a universal basic income, virtually ending homelessness. * After the Human population peaked at approximately 8.5 billion in the 2030s, many countries implemented two- or three-child policies. * Marriage becomes less and less common worldwide, to the point where married couples are a minority. * Chocolate becomes increasingly rare as climate change renders many cacao farms barren and cacao farmers abandon their fields for the prospects of a better life in the city. * The European Union dissolved in 2038. * Phosphorus, an important biological building block, becomes scarce, causing famine in some areas and forcing other areas to begin rationing programs. The Human population begins to decline. * Robotics are commonplace in the home. * Wine has become rarer due to the impact of climate change on grape agriculture. * There exists permanent Human settlements on Mars. * Most food is grown in an artificial or laboratory setting, with substantially improved efficiency. Medicine * The five-year survival rate of patients with many cancers such as breast, kidney, and bowel cancer as well as lymphoma and leukemia near 100%. * 3D bio-printing and advances in stem cell research render major organ failure easily treatable, and eliminate the need for waiting lists for kidneys, livers, and other vital organs. * Many previously incurable diseases, including Alzheimer's and malaria, are curable. * Improved treatments for cardiovascular disease cause it to lose its position as one of the leading causes of death. * Cutting-edge medical procedures are able to halt the aging process. Bodily augmentation * Prosthetics technology has advanced to the point where major limbs can be replaced with very little impact to a person's mobility and ability. * Advanced prosthetics are capable of surpassing their natural counterparts in many ways. Star systems A star system is comprised of a star and all objects orbiting it. * The solar system is centered around the yellow main-sequence star Sol and includes four rocky planets (Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars) and four gaseous planets (Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune), two major asteroid belts (the Kuiper belt and the Oort cloud), a number of dwarf planets (Pluto, Ceres, Eris, Makemake, and Haumea), and a variety of other objects such as comets and rogue asteroids. * The Alpha Centauri system is the closest star system to Earth at a distance of approximately 4.4 light years. The system is centered around a binary star system, composed of Alpha Centauri A and B. A third star, the red dwarf flare star Proxima Centauri, orbits the binary star system at a great distance (approximately 0.2 light years) but is too dim to be seen from Earth with the naked eye. The system contains only one planet, Alpha Centauri Bb. * The Barnard's Star system is the next closest star system to Earth, at a distance of approximately 6 light years. Barnard's Star itself is a red dwarf flare star, and as such as not usually bright enough to be seen from Earth with the naked eye. The Barnard's Star system contains three planets: the cold and rocky Banderan, a gas giant called Epochet, and a dwarf planet, Shiramel. * Luhman 16 * WISE 0855−0714 * Wolf 359 * Lalande 21185 * The Sirius star system is located approximately 8.6 light years from Earth. Sirius, sometimes called the Dog star, is well-known as the brightest star in the night sky, although it is actually a binary star consisting of a large white main-sequence star, Sirius A, and a white dwarf, Sirius B. Equipment Category:Flight of the Daedalus Category:Setting rulebooks